The Frying Pan of DOOM is Born!
by Saiyia
Summary: How Chi Chi found out that a frying pan can be used for more than cooking all the curtiousey of Goku.
1. Cooking and the Frying Pan of DOOM

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own DragonBall Z or any of its characters! Pouts wish I did though!  
  
Summary: This is the story of how the frying pan of doom can to be! Hope you like it. That I do. Oh yes one more thing in this story Gohan is still a little tiny cute baby! He only like 1 year old!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chi Chi sighed it was just a normal day at the Son house. It was so quite that you could drop a pin and even someone with terrible hearing would hear it clatter against the wood floor. But still even though Chi Chi enjoyed the quiet, which was abnormal around her house, something didn't seem right. She couldn't help but wonder why it was so quiet.  
  
"Its quiet. Too quiet." 'Why is it so quiet?' Chi Chi quickly jumped off the couch and ran down the hall to Gohan's room and put her ear against the door. Not a sound could be heard in the room. She gently pushed open the door and walked over to Gohan's crib and looked down. Gohan lay there fast asleep his thumb in his mouth while he was holding onto his teddy bear. Chi Chi smiled down at her baby. Her little baby boy who had brought so much joy into her life. She loved him with all her heart and his father too. Speaking of Goku where was he anyways?  
  
Chi Chi was about to yell for Goku when she remembered the slumbering baby Gohan still sleeping peacefully which was a miracle in its self. She bent down and kissed Gohan lightly on the forehead then tiptoed out of the room. "I love you." She whispered before closing the door to Gohan's room lightly as not to wake him.  
  
Chi Chi walked down the stairs and decided to check outside to see if Goku might be out there. 'What? He's not here? But then where could he.what's that smell it smells like something is burning.' "Wait a minute! Burning! GOKU !!!!!!!!!!!!" Chi Chi said out loud as she ran back into her house and into the kitchen. There she finally found Goku.  
  
"Uh hi Chi Chi. Heh how is your day going?" Goku asked as he laughed nervously and put an arm behind his head.  
  
"Goku what are you doing?" Chi Chi asked as she starred at her husband bewildered. There stood Goku sitting on the floor with a chef hat on and covered in flour. She quickly looked around the kitchen. Everything was covered in flour and eggs were on the floor and counter along with other food items. "GOKU WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY KITCHEN!?!"  
  
"Uh heh. Its really funny actually." Chi Chi tapped her foot impatiently waiting for his answer with her arms crossed. "You see I was hungry and I couldn't find you and I thought I would try and make something my self."  
  
"What exactly were you trying to make!?!" Chi Chi yelled as she continued to stare at her kitchen that was covered in flour.  
  
"I thought that I would make something easy. You know like bread." Chi Chi's eyes got as wide as saucers as she thought of everything that could possibly go wrong with Goku trying to cook. Chi Chi ran around the kitchen digging through the flour causing it to go everywhere.  
  
"Come on. Come ON! Where is it has to be here somewhere!"  
  
"What are you looking for Chi Chi?" Goku question as he watched his wife run around the kitchen frantically trying to locate something. But he didn't know what.  
  
"The yeast. Goku where did you put the yeast?"  
  
"Oh you mean this stuff?" Goku said as he held a jar that should have been full of yeast but was empty. Chi Chi's eyes turned into bigger saucers as she starred at the empty jar.  
  
"Goku how much of that did you put in that loaf of bread?" 'Please tell me he didn't add it all and he just spilled it on the floor. Please Kami.' Chi Chi thought as she waited anxiously for his answer.  
  
"All of it. Why Chi Chi?" a look of horror passed over Chi Chi face after he said this. 'Thanks a lot KAMI!' Chi Chi thought just before she growled realizing what was going to happen.  
  
"ARRGHHH. ..GOKU! Come HERE right NOW!" Chi Chi said as she started walking towards a now terrified Goku.  
  
"EEEP!" 'I may have faced monsters before but none of them are as scary as Chi when she's mad!' Goku thought as he hopped to his feet and took off running out of the kitchen. Chi Chi chased Goku around the house. He tried dodging and getting away from her by running around tables and stuff but it didn't slow her down any.  
  
"GOKU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Chi Chi yelled as she chased Goku back into the kitchen and trapped him in a corner. Goku started backing up so fast trying to get away from Chi Chi and didn't notice the counter right behind him. Goku bumped into the counter a little too hard causing the house to shake. The cabinet door swung open and out fell a frying pan. The frying pan landed right on Goku's head. Making a loud thunk when it came in contact with his head.  
  
Chi Chi watched as the frying pan seemed to fall out of the cabinet in slow motion. She continued starring at the frying pan as it landed on Goku's head.  
  
The frying pan landed with a clatter on the floor and Goku rubbed his head where the frying pan hit it.  
  
"Ouch. Geez that kinda hurts." Chi Chi looked at Goku who was still rubbing his head, then at the frying pan on the floor. An evil smirk appeared on her face.  
  
Goku watched as Chi Chi got that smirk on her face that meant she was up to something look again. 'Uh oh.' Goku remembered the last time she got that look. It wasn't pretty he got to go flying for free and then got to go swimming curtsey of Chi Chi. Who else? He had some how made her mad and she threw him into the air so hard and so fast he landed in the lake before he could stop. Goku cringed at the memory then remembered how Chi Chi had been eyeing the frying pan on the floor and returned his attention to Chi Chi.  
  
Chi Chi was still looking back and forth from the frying pan then back to Goku. Suddenly Chi Chi lunged forward and grabbed the frying pan.  
  
"Hmm I wonder." Chi Chi said out loud as she hit Goku on the head with the frying pan. Just to test it out. As soon as she hit him with the frying pan a smile appeared on her face as she looked down at Goku. Goku was looking at the frying pan in horror waiting for it to strike again. Chi Chi smirked then said in a taunting and teasing voice. "Oh Goku.." Goku gulped and just got up and ran. Chi Chi started chasing him this time with her frying pan in the air and ready for battle.  
  
Then there was a noise of the oven door being thrown open Chi Chi ran into the kitchen and saw the bread dough oozing out of the oven door.  
  
"GOKU! GET IN HERE!" Chi Chi screamed as the dough made its way across the kitchen. Goku ran into the kitchen sensing his wife's panic.  
  
"What's wrong Chi? ACK OOPPS!" Goku ran ahead of Chi Chi and started trying to keep the dough from spreading while Chi Chi ran into Gohan's room picked him up and ran out of the house.  
  
Chi Chi looked at the house as she saw Goku come running out covered in dough.  
  
"Well what do you have to say for your self?" Chi Chi half growled, while the now awake baby Gohan looked on in confusion.  
  
"Umm opps?" Goku offered as an excuse as he smiled the Son smile and laughed nervously.  
  
"Goku.." Chi Chi got out her frying pan holding it in one hand baby Gohan in the other. Chi Chi was about to hit Goku on the head with the frying pan when he said something that made her stop mid swing.  
  
"I love you Chi-Chan." Goku said putting on his biggest puppy dogface. Chi Chi sighed she could never stay mad at him long especially when he did that.  
  
"I love you too Goku. I just can't stay mad at you."  
  
"Lucky me huh?" Goku teased as he gave her a hug. Gohan smiled and laughed happy to see his parents happy and smiling again. But you never know when the frying pan of doom might reappear. It surely will come back. Hopefully for the Z-fighters its stays away for a long long long time. But Chi Chi being Chi Chi will make sure that doesn't happen. Hopefully she will never have to use it again.but we all know she will anyways!  
  
************************************************************************ Well this is going to be a one shot fic unless I get some requests for some squeal chapters! So it up to you guys let me know ok? Thank for reading!  
  
Later,  
  
DBZGirl 


	2. Important

Hey Guys,  
  
You know I promised myself that I would never post a authors note..and here I am writing one. Well the reason im writing this is ffn.net's new custom url policy. I'm changing my pen name from DBZGirl to Saiyia. So I just thought I would tell you guys.  
  
Also while I'm writing a authors note I would like to apologize for not updating. I had a bit of a writers block, but not anymore. So look out for updates and squeals and even new stories. I'm currently working on updates for all my fics and am writing some new stories and one shots as well.  
  
Oh yes and if I can help it this will be the last authors note I ever write let alone post. ^^  
  
Remember my new penname is Saiyia. Heh don't forget ok? Well even if you forget that's ok. Well I have to go work on some updates for my stories!  
  
Later, Saiyia 


	3. Important!

Oh joy its not a chapter it's a authors note...  
  
Sorry for the wait guys I have had a lot going on and well ^^; I haven't been able to find much time to sleep not a excuse but yeah its kind of hard to type while sleeping. Anyways I just thought I'd throw this Authors note out there because I am on and 4 day break and I plan on updating as much as I can and I'm trying to post some new stories at well. Thanks for dealing with the wait guys. I have a lot in store for you. Got some great stories coming up and I'm trying something new with one of them you'll have to let me know what you think once its posted. Bare with me ^^. I should have a update by tomorrow morning.  
  
Later,  
  
Saiyia 


End file.
